fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs broadcast by NickTV
Current *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (January 1, 2000-September 5, 2005, March 2007, July 9, 2009-present) (Season 1 Only) *''A Big Old Tree ''(live-action) (July 4, 2011-present) *''Action League Now! ''(October 1, 2002-June 9, 2008, October 9, 2010-present) *''Adventures Of Sonic the Hedgehog ''(June 14, 2011-present)﻿ *''Angry Birds: The Cartoon ''(June 22, 2011-present) *''Animaniacs ''(January 1, 2000-July 8, 2003, January 1, 2004-September 2005, March 9-May 31, 2011, July 1-August 6, 2011) (Ends August 6, 2011) *''Almost Naked Animals ''(July 9, 2011-present) *''Annoying Orange ''(July 1, 2011-present) *''As Told By Ginger ''(October 25, 2000-present) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender ''(February 21, 2005-March 8, 2010, July 9, 2011-present) *''Back at the Barnyard ''(October 9, 2007-present) (Season 1 Only) *''Battle of the Disco Nights ''(June 26-October 30, 2011) (Ends October 30, 2011) *''Battletoads ''(June 14, 2011-present) *''Big Time Rush ''(live-action) (July 8, 2010-present) *''Blue's Clues ''(January 1, 2000-present) (Seasons 1-3 Only) *''Boy Meets World ''(live-action) (June 14, 2011-present) *''BrainSurge ''(game show) (September 2009-present) *''Bubble Guppies ''(April 29, 2011-present) *''Bubbles Adventures ''(July 5, 2011-present) *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers ''(July 9, 2011-present) *''Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures (July 1, 2011-present) *''CatDog (January 1, 2000-December 31, 2007, July 9, 2009-present) (Seasons 1-2 Only) *''Catscratch ''(July 9, 2005-present) *''Calamity Coyote & Furrball Show ''(June 21, 2011-present) *''ChalkZone ''(March 22, 2004-September 9, 2008, July 9, 2011-present) *''Charlie Brown ''(January 1, 2000-September 9, 2004, July 2006, July 9, 2009-present) *''Danny Phantom ''(October 8, 2004-present) *''Diary Of A Wimpy Kid: The Series ''(June 10, 2011-present) *''Doug ''(January 1, 2000-December 31, 2007, April 8, 2008-present) *''Donkey-Kong Country Returns TV ''(July 24, 2011-present) *''Duck Dodgers (August 2, 2011-present) *''Drake & Josh (January 14, 2004-present) *''Dr. Mario (TV series) ''(July 2, 2011-present) *''Eager Weeks ''(June 25, 2011-present) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera ''(November 6, 2007-present) *''Family BrainSurge ''(game show) (July 18, 2011-present) *''Fanboy & Chum Chum (October 12, 2009: Series Preview; November 6, 2009-present: Series Premeire) *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes (September 6, 2009-present) *''Fish Hooks ''(July 1, 2011-present) *''Geronimo Stilton ''(June 11, 2011-present) *''Gogoriki ''(July 1, 2011-present) *''Happy Feet: The Series (June 12, 2011-present) *''Happy Tree Friends (July 6, 2011-present) *''Hero Factory (November 9, 2010-April 9, 2011, May 8, 2011-present) *''Hey Arnold! (January 1, 2000-December 31, 2007, July 9, 2009-present) *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi ''(June 6, 2011-present) *''Hoops&Yoyo ''(October 12, 2008-December 6, 2010, June 1-30, 2011, July 4, 2011-present) *''House Of Anubis ''(August 1, 2011-present) *''iCarly ''(live-action) (October 10, 2007-present) *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures ''(May 7, 2009-present) *''Invader Zim (March 30, 2001-present) (Seasons 1-3 Only) *''Johnny Test (June 13, 2011-present) *''Judy Moody: The Series ''(May 30, 2011-present) *''Jeakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks ''(July 29, 2011-present) *''Kappa Mikey ''(October 1, 2006-January 1, 2011, July 2, 2011-present) *''Kika & Bob ''(July 9, 2011-present) *''LazyTown ''(October 7, 2004-April 9, 2010, May 24, 2011-present) *''Little Bill (January 1, 2000-October 9, 2010, May 24, 2011-present) *''Living In The NICK House (September 7, 2009-present) *''MAD ''(July 4, 2011-present) *''Making Fiends (December 8, 2008-present) *''Martian Mystery (December 1, 2003-May 18, 2011, July 15, 2011-present) *''Mater's Tall Tales (July 1, 2011-present for NickTV Toons) *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (November 5, 2004-present) *''Mr. Meaty ''(September 22, 2006-present) (Season 1 Only) *''My Dad the Rock Star ''(November 9, 2003-September 2006, July 9, 2011-present) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot (August 1, 2003-present) *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide (live-action) (July 9, 2007-present) *''New Stories, Old Fairy Tales ''(July 4, 2011-present) *''Nicktoons Defenders Of Nickland ''(September 7, 2009-present) *''Nicktoons: Pirate Adventures ''(July 5, 2011-present) *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons ''(January 1, 2000-February 7, 2005, June 2005, August 8, 2005-October 8, 2006, March 1, 2009, January 2010, May 20-June 7, 2011, July 1, 2011-present for NickTV Toons) *''Pajanimals ''(July 7, 2011-present) *''Pelswick ''(January 1, 2000-July 10, 2005, January 2006, September 1, 2008-present) *''Phineas & Ferb ''(July 1, 2011-present) *''Pinky & the Brain ''(January 1, 2000-July 8, 2003, June 2006, May 7, 2009-present) *''Planet Sheen (October 2, 2010-present) *''Pokemon: Black & White (July 2, 2011-present) *''Power Rangers Samurai (live-action) (February 7, 2011-present) *''Random! Cartoons (December 6, 2008-October 9, 2009, November 12, 2009-present) *''Rango (2011 TV series) ''(July 15, 2011-present) *''Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy (September 9, 2009-July 10, 2010, May 1, 2011-present) *''Rocko's Modern Life (January 1, 2000-December 31, 2007, July 9, 2009-present) (Seasons 1-3 Only) *''Rocket Power ''(January 1, 2000-present) *''Rugrats ''(January 1, 2000-December 31, 2007, July 9, 2009-present) (Seasons 1-7 Only) *''Sega Superstars: The Series ''(August 1, 2011-present) *''Shuriken School ''(December 27, 2006-May 2, 2011, July 4, 2011-present) *''SpongeBob SquarePants ''(January 1, 2000-present) *''Speed Racer: The Next Generation ''(October 9, 2008-present) *''Sonic GT ''(July 11, 2011-present) *''Sonic X ''(June 19, 2011-present) *''Supah Ninjas ''(live-action) (January 17, 2011: Series Preview; April 16, 2011-present: Series Premeire) *''Shorts in a Bunch ''(October 9, 2007-December 31, 2008, July 3, 2011-present) *''Super Mario Television series ''(June 26, 2011-present) *''Tak and the Power of Juju (August 31, 2007-present) *''Tetris TV (June 20, 2011-present) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius ''(July 20, 2002-present) *''The Adventures of Hamton J. Pig and Plucky Duck ''(January 1-April 7, 2011: Original Series; May 22, 2011-present: Revival Series) *''The Adventures Of Kirby & Yoshi ''(May 22, 2011-present) *''The Amazing World Of Gumball ''(May 3, 2011 for the series preview, July 4, 2011 for the series premeire) *''The Amazing World Of Phanpy ''(July 4, 2011-present) *''The Angry Beavers ''(January 1, 2000-December 31, 2007, July 9, 2009-present) *''The Baby Road Runner Show ''(June 11, 2011-present) *''The Backyardigans ''(December 9, 2004-present) (Season 1 Only) *''The Cut the Rope Show ''(July 9, 2011-present) *''The Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Show ''(January 1, 2000-June 1, 2011, June 12, 2011-present) *''The Fairly OddParents ''(March 30, 2001-present) *''The Garfield Show ''(June 14, 2011-present) *''The Invader Blue Show (March 30, 2001-present) *''The Lame, Lame Show (July 2-November 21, 2011) (Ends November 21, 2011) *''The Looney Tunes Show ''(May 3, 2011-present) *''The Mighty B! ''(October 8, 2008-present) *''The Penguins of Madagascar ''(November 29, 2008: Series Preview; March 28, 2009-present: Series Premeire) *''The Plucky Duck Show ''(August 14, 2000-July 8, 2006, June 6, 2011-present) *''The Plum Blob ''(June 7, 2011-present) *''The Problem Solverz ''(April 30, 2011-present) *''The Secret Show ''(December 31, 2006-present) *''The Wild Thornberrys ''(January 1, 2000-December 31, 2007, July 9, 2009-present) *''The X's ''(November 25, 2010-June 3, 2011, July 2, 2011-present) *''The Powerpuff Girls ''(July 5, 2011-present) *''Tiny Toon Adventures ''(January 1, 2000-July 8, 2003, June 2006, May 7, 2009-present) *''Toy Story Toons ''(July 1, 2011-present for NickTV Toons) *''True Jackson, VP ''(live-action) (November 8, 2008-present) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy ''(October 2, 2010-present) *''Uglydolls ''(June 1, 2011-present) *''Victorious ''(live-action) (June 8, 2010-present) *''Viva La Pom-Pom ''(July 2, 2011-present) *''Wayside ''(October 8, 2008-present) *''What an Wondeful Wrap ''(July 2, 2011-present) *''Winx Club ''(July 3, 2011-present) *''Wolverine & the X-Men ''(June 15, 2011-present) *''White Fang & Hansel ''(July 17, 2011-present) *''Yogi Bear ''(August 8, 2002-hiatus, August 10, 2011-present for Classic Shows on NickTV) *''Yogi's Space Race ''(December 2, 2004-present) *''Zippy Zappy ''(June 25, 2011-present) *''Zuper Zecret Zippers ''(July 15, 2011-present) Future *''20XX Fairly OddParents (Airs August 5, 2011) *''Angry German Kid (Airs November 1, 2011 for NickTV Comedy) *''American Dad ''(Airs November 1, 2011 for NickTV Comedy) *''Arm Wrestling NickTV (Live-Action) ''(Airs August 1, 2011) *''Cilia (Airs TBA September 2011) *''Courage the Cowardly Dog (Airs August 6, 2011) *''Crazy Safari (Airs TBA September 2011) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai (Airs TBA 2012) *''Everybody Hates Chris ''(Airs November 1, 2011 for NickTV Comedy) *''Family Matters ''(Airs November 1, 2011 for NickTV Comedy) *''Full House ''(Airs November 1, 2011 for NickTV Comedy) *''George Lopez ''(Airs November 1, 2011 for NickTV Comedy) *''Home Improvement ''(Airs November 1, 2011 for NickTV Comedy) *''Little Misses ''(Airs August 6, 2011) (Ends December 24, 2011) *''Looney Tunes ''(Airs August 10, 2011 for Classic Shows on NickTV) (With 1930s-1940s cartoons all in redrawn only) *''Make Room for Us! (Airs TBA September 2011) *''Mario Kart TV show (Airs Holiday 2011) *''Mr. Men ''(Airs August 6, 2011) (Season 1 only) (Ends December 24, 2011) *''Mr. Men & Little Misses ''(Airs December 25, 2011) *''My Wife & Kids ''(Airs November 1, 2011 for NickTV Comedy) *''Pac-is-Back ''(Airs TBA 2012) *''Pikmin on TV ''(Airs August 19, 2011) *''Porky Pig & Friends ''(Airs September 1, 2011) *''Punch-Out!! (anime) ''(July 1, 2011 for the sneak-peek) (Returning August 5, 2011 for the series premeire) *''Robot Chicken ''(Airs November 1, 2011 for NickTV Comedy) *''Sega Superstars: The New Series ''(Airs TBA 2012) *''Sheep in the Big City ''(Airs August 6, 2011) *''Skipper (Airs TBA September 2011) *''South Park (Airs November 1, 2011 for NickTV Comedy) *''Stuper Bowsa Pals ''(Airs TBA 2012) *''Super Mario TV Adventures ''(Airs TBA) *''Teen Titans ''(Airs TBA 2012) *''That '70s Show ''(Airs November 1, 2011 for NickTV Comedy) *''The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV series) ''(Airs TBA 2012) *''The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV series) ''(Airs TBA 2012 for NickTV Preschool) *''The Cleveland Show ''(Airs November 1, 2011 for NickTV Comedy) *''The Cosby Show ''(Airs November 1, 2011 for NickTV Comedy) *''The Huckleberry Hound Show ''(Airs August 10, 2011 for Classic Shows on NickTV) *''The Mr. Men Show ''(Airs December 25, 2011) (Season 1, 2, & 3 Only) *''The Nanny ''(Airs November 1, 2011 for NickTV Comedy) *''The Patty Duke Show Starring Patty Duke ''(Airs November 1, 2011 for NickTV Comedy) *''The Simpsons ''(Airs November 1, 2011 for NickTV Comedy) *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show ''(Airs TBA 2012) *''The WotWots ''(Airs August 6, 2011) *''The Smurfs ''(Airs August 10, 2011 for Classic Shows on NickTV) *''Tiki Tiki ''(Airs TBA 2012) *''Tom & Jerry ''(Airs August 10, 2011 for Classic Shows on NickTV) *''Tom & Jerry Tales ''(Airs December 1, 2011) *''Very Sour ''(Airs December 1, 2011) *''Veggietales ''(Airs August 7, 2011) *''YouTube Poop ''(Airs November 1, 2011 for NickTV Comedy) *''Zoom (1998 remake) ''(Airs August 19, 2011) Former *''Allegra's Window ''(January 1, 2000-October 8, 2001) *''Are You Afraid of the Dark? ''(live-action) (October 9, 2005-January 2006) *''Baby Tiny Toons ''(March 9, 2000-January 31, 2010) *''Butt-Ugly Martians ''(December 1, 2004-March 9, 2007) *''Classic Peanuts ''(January 1, 2000-January 1, 2009) (Returning August 10, 2011 for Classic Shows on NickTV) *''Daffy Duck and Plucky Duck's Adventures ''(January 1, 2000: Series Preview; February 8, 2000-March 29, 2001: Series Premeire; March 30, 2001-May 25, 2011) *''DJ and Kate ''(January 1, 2000-May 20, 2011) *''Dora the Explorer ''(August 14, 2000-July 4, 2011) (Dude, everyone hates you because you love dora and GO TO HELL!!! Satan is dying to meet you.) *''Edgar & Ellen ''(December 28, 2007-June 3, 2011) *''Eureeka's Castle ''(January 1-September 9, 2000) (Now airs on Boomerang.) *''Homestar Runner ''(January 1, 2000-December 22, 2010, December 23, 2010-May 8, 2011) (Returning August 6, 2011 for NickTV Toons) *''KaBlam! ''(January 1, 2000-March 6, 2005) *''Kaput & Zosky (November 8, 2005-September 10, 2008) *''Little Bear ''(January 1, 2000-January 9, 2004) *''Skyland ''(October 9, 2006-July 9, 2009) *''SNICK ''(January 1, 2000-March 8, 2002) *''The Ren & Stimpy Show ''(January 1, 2000-December 31, 2007, January 1, 2009-January 1, 2010, February 1-June 9, 2011) (Returning July 29, 2011) *''Yakkity Yak ''(December 6, 2003-August 9, 2010) (Returning September 9, 2011)﻿ Triva *The Show ''Battletoads ''Only Released 1 Episode, But It Will Make More Episodes. (The First One Was The Pilot) Category:No Dora Zone